33 - House of Meteren
House of Meteren World Renowned School of Many Talents The House of Meteren was founded 1500 years ago by an Elvish Wizard named Suze Von Meteren. Suze was a wizard that fought against Byford in the First Pirate War. During the war, Suze realized that a party of mixed talents is much stronger than a party full of mages. After the battle, he and his companions created the house to train would be adventurers of all kinds and would teach the ways he learned in the Pirate War, how to work through differences and train people of different races and backgrounds to work together for the greater good. The House sits on a massive plantation heavily guarded off to the rest of the world, has its own farms, a forest they harvest for wood, and a mine in the mountains to the south for more sturdy minerals. Over time, Suze found that having a school for adventurers drew too much unwanted attention. He wanted to keep the House a "well known secret", so he moved the House further north, and set up a traditional mage college where the original school was built. There are two Universities within the plantation, The House of Meteren only admits students through invitation and will not allow applications or referrals. They have scouts throughout the realm that secretly follow adventruers and offer invitations based on individuals talents, deeds, and character. There are 4 Schools within the House, with 100 students in each School. There can be no more than 100 students, and no less. The second University is a traditional school/mage college. Closer to the water, the Mage College teaches economics, magic, creation of flying ships, and commerce. The mage college has a staff of its own, and draws top teachers from all over the world. The geographical location is so beneficial that they have developed a strong trade route between Ebreosa and Fiwanting. There is one rule for the trade, no flying ships are allowed to fly over the House of Meteren. If a ship is caught flying over The House, even by accident, there will be sanctions held against the guilty party. Currently, the school is headed by Mikael Von Meteren who took up the mantle from his father 98 years ago. The 4 Schools within the House of Meteren consist of The School of Life, The School of Martial Arts, the School of Arcane, and The School of the Supplementary Arts. The plantation houses all teachers, students and workers. There are about 1,000 workers that work the farms, the forest, the libraries, conduct security, work the mines, and create weapons and armor in the forge. Schools within the House School of Life Headed by Dean Dison Garner, a Firbolg Cleric. The School has 3 teachers, Po Passon (Human Cleric), Job Abraham (Forest Gnome Druid) and Leilah Lee (Dwarf Paladin). Each teacher including the Dean has a class of 25 students and they focus on teaching the ways of healing through use of divine intervention, herbs and potions, and nature. School of Martial Arts Headed by Dean Arken Heller, a Dragonborn Fighter. The School has 3 teachers, Guy Gar (Half Orc Monk), Shini Miru (Half Elf Barbarian) and Ruto Wreck (Teifling Rogue). Each teacher including the dean has a class of 25 students and they focus on teaching the ways of fighting, mounted combat and battle strategies. School of the Arcane Headed by Dean Craemorn Arcer (Elf Sorcerer). The school has 3 teachers, Lleven Strange (Human Wizard), Timshel Lesh (Teifling Sorcerer) and Borr Rymas (Aarakockra Warlock).Each Teacher including the Dean has a class of 25 students and they focus on teaching the ways of the arcane arts. School of Supplementary Arts Headed by Dean Buster Godhammer (Gnome Paladin). The School has 3 teachers, Keanu Surehand (Water Ginasi Rogue), Tig Marshall (Turtle Bard) and Andros Syndren (Serpentblood Druid). Each Teacher including the Dean has a class of 25 students and they focus on teaching of nature spell-casting, trickery in battle, stealth, and assisting their team in battle. Mage College The Mage College is also headed by Mikael Von Meteren who oversees all activity throughout the college. there are Head Masters for several studies. He signs trade deals, enforces sanctions, hires new teachers, makes final decisions for new students and courses. Annual Tournament of Champions Each year on the Winter Solstice, The House holds a Tournament of Champions. Each teacher pics their top student from their class to compete. The tournament has individual and team challenges and includes tests of strength, combat, spell-casting, strategic planning, potion creation, and historical knowledge. The Tournament lasts 28 days and when the Champions are named, they are formed into an adventuring party and set out on a quest. The Tournament is the only way for a student to graduate the school. The Secret of the House Underneath the manor where Mikael Von Meteren resides is a cavern that sllopes deep into the earth. at the bottom of the cavern is a round stone table with 5 seats. When the seats are occupied by Von Meteren and the 4 Deans of The House, they can open portals to other plains of existence. They do this by holding magical tomes created by Suze and have been passed down to the deans of the school. the portal can only be opened when all 5 holders agree that opening a portal is the best course of action for the current situation at hand. The portal has not been opened since the 3rd Pirate War.Category:Landmark